Toujours sortir couvert !
by Pomme
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention avec pour couple Harry et Draco. Ma modeste contribution au Sidaction


Voici un petit OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis une semaine. C'est ma contribution au Sidaction, bien modeste, je vous l'accorde, mais quand même ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Il s'agit d'un Harry-Draco, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

Ma relectrice n'a pas corrigé mes fautes (pour la simple raison qu'elle n'a pas eu le texte avant vous !) donc veuillez m'excuser pour celles-ci. Je ferais sûrement plus tard une mise à jour avec les corrections.

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic 'Adoption', ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive vers le 15 avril.

Disclaimer : évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les martyriser un peu…

Toujours sortir couvert !

« Mais bordel où est-ce qu'ils sont ? J'étais sûr de les avoir rangé là… »

Draco allait et venait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Blaise. Son colocataire était actuellement sorti, plus ou moins mis à la porte quelques heures auparavant par le blond. Il avait vidé les trois tiroirs de sa table de nuit, les quatre de sa commode, ceux de son bureau, retourné toutes les étagères de sa chambre sans trouver. Il avait ensuite cherché dans la salle de bain sans plus de succès. En désespoir de cause, il avait ensuite regardé dans la cuisine puis dans le salon mais ce fut un échec supplémentaire.

A chaque fois il essayait de déranger le moins possible, essayant de refaire les piles tant bien que mal. Dans le salon, il ne toucha pas à la table installée dans un coin de la pièce où un couvert pour deux était mis. La décoration était simple : bougies pas encore allumées, cheminée dans laquelle un feu brûlait, un tapis simple mais qui semblait très moelleux devant un canapé vert sombre.

« Je sais ! », s'exclama-t-il tout à coup en se précipitant vers la chambre de Blaise.

Il attrapa un tiroir de la table de nuit et le retourna sur le lit puis fit de même avec les deux suivants sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur une petite boite à côté du lit.

« Ca y est ! », s'écria-t-il, heureux.

Il se jeta dessus, l'ouvrit avec précipitation et… hurla.

« Blaise je vais te tuer ! Non seulement tu te sers dans mes affaires mais en plus tu ne remplaces pas ! Pourquoi j'ai un colocataire pareil ! »

A ce moment là, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Draco se figea, regarda sa montre et pesta brièvement.

« Et merde, il est à l'heure en plus… »

Il se recomposa un visage impassible, lissa rapidement ses vêtements, sortit de la chambre de Blaise et alla ouvrir la porte après avoir allumer les bougies du salon d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

« Bonsoir », dit-il sur le ton le plus froid qu'il pouvait pour saluer son invité.

« Salut Dray ! », répondit celui-ci avec un ton plutôt enjoué.

« Entre, je t'en pris », ajouta-t-il en prenant la veste du brun qui lui faisait face.

La porte se referma d'elle-même sur les deux hommes. Un silence plutôt gêné suivi.

« C'est sympa chez toi… »

« Te force pas, Harry. C'est plein de vert partout, tu dois trouver ça horrible… »

« Non, je t'assure ! J'ai rien contre le vert. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas là sinon ! », répliqua-t-il, espiègle.

« Ha, ha, ha, très drôle… Allez, viens, je te sers un verre… »

« Qu'est-ce que t'es romantique, ça fait peur… », se renfrogna le brun.

Draco tendit un verre de bierrabeurre à Harry et s'en servit un.

« Il me semblait que tu appréciais plutôt les alcools forts… », remarqua l'ancien gryffondor.

« Bof… »

« Et bien dis-moi, tu es vachement constructif ce soir… Je t'ai connu plus loquace ! », repartit le brun, un rien de tendresse dans la voix tandis qu'il s'approchait du blond comme pour l'embrasser.

Au moment où les lèvres de Harry allaient toucher celle de Draco, celui-ci se recula brusquement.

« Assieds-toi, j'apporte l'apéro… ».

Harry était assez étonné de l'attitude du brun. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés, une fois en boite environ deux semaines avant et un resto il y avait quelques jours et le blond était loin d'être farouche ! Il avait même été plutôt entreprenant et à chaque fois c'était Harry qui avait ralenti les choses, voulant apprendre à le connaître. Ils avaient été ennemis de nombreuses années et, bien que depuis un moment les choses se soient calmées entre eux, il commençait juste à apprécier ce que le blond pouvait être. Et maintenant, il commençait à croire qu'ils pourraient passer de merveilleux moments ensembles.

Draco revint avec quelques amuse-gueules et de quoi remplir leurs verres. Ils discutèrent calmement, Draco remplissant leurs verres régulièrement. Ils se détendaient progressivement mais un froid persistait.

Après l'apéritif, ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent tranquillement, bavardant de tout et de rien. Régulièrement Harry revenait à la charge, attrapant la main du blond par-dessus la table, lui faisant du pied par-dessous mais à chaque fois le blond reculait.

Après le dessert, ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé, Draco laissant un espace raisonnable entre eux. Tout en parlant, Harry se rapprochait doucement du blond. A chaque fois que le brun faisait un mouvement vers lui, Draco reculait mais il se retrouva finalement coincé par l'accoudoir, ce qui n'arrêta pas Harry qui semblait particulièrement heureux que le blond soit enfin à sa merci.

« C'est vrai que les cannon de Chudley sont bons, mais en ce moment… », poursuivait Harry, imperturbable.

Il se rapprocha encore du blond.

« …ils laissent un peu à désirer. »

Et il embrassa Draco. D'abord, ce fut un simple baiser puis il se fit plus passionné. La langue de Harry caressa les lèvres du blond, demandant l'accès à sa bouche ce qui lui fut autorisé de bonne grâce. Un gémissement leur échappa à tous les deux, ce qui sembla réveiller l'ancien serpentard qui s'échappa précipitamment des bras du brun.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu étais moins farouche à nos derniers rendez-vous ! », s'écria Harry.

« Ca va trop vite… », essaya de s'excuser Draco.

« A d'autres ! Jusque là, c'était moi qui reculait… Et puis, il me semblait que je te faisais un peu d'effet ! »

« Mais non, pas du tout ! », répondit-il, péremptoire.

« Ah oui ? », questionna Harry, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres, sa main reposant sur l'entrejambe plutôt réveillé d'un Draco aculé au mur.

Draco rougit furieusement.

« Vas-y, dis-moi ce qu'il y a », demanda Harry tendrement, embrassant doucement les lèvres, puis la mâchoire, le cou et remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille droite du blond qu'il suçota amoureusement.

Draco tenta encore de repousser le brun.

« On ne peut pas Harry… »

« Mais si, on peut, on en a envi tout les deux, depuis des semaines en plus… ».

Et pour appuyer ces dires, il prit la main du blond qu'il posa sur son propre entrejambe. Draco gémit de plu belle, se laissant aller au baiser enflammé dans lequel Harry l'embarquait. Le gryffondor avait déboutonné la chemise du blond et s'apprêtait à lui retirer tout en ôtant ses propres chaussures et en poussant doucement son compagnon vers le couloir qui devait probablement conduire à la chambre. Draco se perdait dans ses sensations, ses mains errant d'elle-même sur le corps du brun en particulier sous le polo qui moulait si parfaitement les courbes avantageuses de celui dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs nuits déjà.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils étaient tous les deux torse nu, les chaussures et les chaussettes avaient été perdues en route et les pantalons prenaient la même voie. Quand Harry le fit basculer sur le lit et mis sa main sur son sexe seulement recouvert d'un boxer qui était en train de disparaître, il prit peur et se tortilla pour s'éloigner du brun. Il remonta tant bien que mal son sous-vêtement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant un Harry plutôt perplexe sur le lit.

C'est quand il entendit qu'on tournait le verrou de la pièce qu'il se redressa, rattachant rapidement son pantalon. Il frappa doucement à la porte.

« Draco, explique moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce qui ne t'a pas plus ? J'avais l'impression que tu appréciais mais si je suis à côté de la plaque, dis-le moi… Si tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose de précis… Draco, parle-moi… »

Draco rouvrit la porte, un air penaud sur le visage.

« On ne peut pas aller plus loin… Je, … je suis nul… je t'invite et je n'ai rien… Alors que pourtant c'était évident qu'on en arriverait là ! Je veux dire… J'en est vachement envie… »

« Draco, Draco, stop ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas ? »

« Je n'ai rien pour… enfin, tu vois quoi ! Pour qu'on se couvre, je veux dire… »

Harry eut un sourire attendri et, tout en embrassant son amant, il sorti de sa poche trois sachets différents de préservatifs.

« C'est de ça que tu parles ? », demanda-t-il en attirant le regard du blond vers ce qu'il tenait.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais risquer de passer à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux ! Et puis, si tu veux, tu peux même choisir, je suis équipé ! » ajouta-t-il en plongeant la main dans son autre poche et en ressortant un autre lot de capotes.

Le visage du blond s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il sauta au cou du brun pour l'embrasser ardemment.

« Je ne te savais pas si vicieux… »

« Pas vicieux, juste prévoyant… Il faut toujours sortir couvert ! », répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit rapidement rejoint par le blond.

« Où on en était ? », ajouta-t-il tandis que sa main retrouvait le chemin du boxer de Draco.

Et la nuit fût magique. Quant ils s'endormirent enfin, on pouvait voir autour du lit plusieurs petits emballages en aluminium ouverts.


End file.
